Battle of Athens IV (Human-Covenant War)
The Battle of Athens IV was a mission led by Purple Team to evacuate the colony of Athens IV, defeat the Covenant forces there, and retrieve a Forerunner relic. Begining Discovery of Forerunner Relic The battle's origins can be traced to the rebel scientists investigating the northern pole of Athens IV for ancient artifacts. Years before the rebels on the planet had a stroke of luck when all UNSC forces on the planet left to reinforce other more important colonies from the Covenant Empire. With no military the Rebels easily defeated the UNSC loyal militia and took control of the planet's government. Shortly after that their best scientists pleaded for funds to go to the northern most pole on the planet, saying that if it was forerunner that "It could be a weapon!" The rebel leaders agreed and granted them the sufficient funds and military protection. Once at the North Pole they began digging for weeks. After weeks of digging they finally found what they were looking for, a forerunner military base dating back to the Forerunner-Flood War. Within it were strategies for fleets and weapon designs of various specific uses. Unfortunately for the rebels when they uncovered the ruins of the forerunners they alerted something else. In the next system was a small Covenant fleet harvesting raw materials, when they sensors picked up the signal given off from the forerunner base they dropped what they were doing and sipspaced immediately to the next system. The rebels had no idea what was about to hit them. Covenant Invasion The Covenant appeared in less than a blink of an eye. Three CCS-Battlecruisers and a Covenant Destroyer jumped into the system and headed towards the major cities of Athens IV. The rebels tried to scramble their aircraft but found it useless as the covenant ships used their Point Defense Laser to take them out before they got close enough to do any damage. The Covenant deployed Special Operations Commandos to assassinate the rebel leaders, giant Hunters and Scarabs to take down major rebel bases, and unleashed grunts on the civilians. Some civilians managed to escape on transports but very few actually accomplished the feat. Within hours nearly all the rebel leaders were dead from the assassins. Most major bases in Rebel hands were destroyed by the giant behemoths that attacked it. The civilians were able to find places to hide, those who had not been killed by grunts had the common sense to just shoot one or get close and take it's plasma pistol or needler then knock it down and shoot it. The Covenant just needed to head obtain the relic and they would be able to glass the planet. Rebels strike Back After the rebels recovered from the attack they unleashed their secret weapon they had been planning to use on the UNSC. A giant Forerunner laser the size of a building struck one of the unshielded Covenant ships, cutting it in half instantly, which then exploded when both sides hit the ground. The Covenant saw the laser and tried shooting it but was foiled yet again by a forerunner shield that allowed the laser to shoot through it, but was totally invincible to whatever the covenant threw at it. The Covenant then landed infantry and armor in a safe place from the rebel laser, and then marched to the shield's weakest point. Once there they found trenches and dozens of captured Warthogs waiting for them. The Covenant charged only to be unable to over-run the rebels' defending positions. The Covenant then tried using stealth units only to once again be foiled by the rebels' clever thinking, inside the trenches waiting for the Covenant were Rebel Flamethrower units wearing heat vision goggles. The Covenant land units then waited for new orders. Standoff With the Covenant at the rebels' footsteps they could not launch an attack without getting blasted by tanks or snipers. For the Covenant they could not attack without getting hit by flamethrowers, snipers, rockets, and grenades from everywhere. The battle was at a standoff. The Covenant had two more options, wait for reinforcements from another fleet, or risk a ship close enough to the shield to hit the weakest part. If the plan worked then the day would be won, but if it failed , like it likely would, then they would lose a second ship, leaving only two left. Just as the Prophet in charge of the campaign was about to put the plan in motion the rebels sent them a message. It said "If you attack us again we will be forced to destroy your sacred technology." Shortly after the message it showed some rebels with a captured elite, they tortured it shortly then killed it with it's plasma rifle. They then shot one of the parts of the relic with it's rifle, destroying the section instantly. The Prophet would not risk the loss of such a great relic, the Covenant fleet would have to call for reinforcements. UNSC Fleet Arrives Space Battle Just as the Covenant were about to call for reinforcements a small UNSC fleet arrived. In it were three Frigates, two Hacylon-class Cruisers, and one Supercarrier. They opened fire from their MACs on one of the CCS-class Battle Cruisers destroying instantly. The remaining two fled but only the Destroyer managed to escape to the other side of the planet. It deployed all of it's units onto the planet before being being shot by a Frigate's MAC, disabling it's shields that had sped around the planet. The Destroyer shot a plasma torpedo at the small ship destroying it instantly. But before the Frigate perished it unleashed it's secret weapon. The secret weapon was Purple Team on three Booster Frames. The team sped towards the Destroyer dodging plasma in all directions. The Destroyer tried using it's Seraphs but was undermined by the vast array of weaponry and maneuverability the booster frames were equipped with, as the Spartans' six was covered by ODSTs on the back turrets. The team headed towards the bridge and then all of a sudden unleashed all missiles and the Gauss cannons on the bridge, destroying that portion of the ship completely. Soon the rest of the Destroyer did what happened with the bridge and the Covenant naval threat to Athens IV was put to an end, for the moment. Purple Team then headed back to the Supercarrier to learn their new orders from Admiral Kane. Purple Team is Dropped After getting their new orders from Admiral Kane they headed to the HEVs and prepared to land three klicks from a Covenant Citadel. This was the first of four others, but if one went the others would soon follow. Purple Team's mission: to destroy the first Covenant Citadel and then assist the main attack force destroy the four others. There would have been more assistance from the Marines but they were busy evacuating Civilians. Purple Team's HEVs dropped through the atmosphere and landed in front of the Covenant Citadel by mistake. Curious grunts looked to see what the pods were only to be killed by the emerging Humans. The only thing that went wrong was that Jugar-007's pod did not open upon impact, who got out only through shooting his Gauss Rifle at the door, which flew and splattered an Elite. Purple Team sprinted through the covenant base killing whatever they found until they got to the center reactor being guarded by three pairs of hunters. The team broke up the formation and divorced into three groups. they defeated the behemoths quickly and planted C-12 on the reactor. After about three minutes the explosives did there job and destroyed the once powerful citadel, with no UNSC forces lost. Marine corps reinforcements quickly showed up afterwards and arrived with numerous vehicles to help push on the campaign towards the rebel super weapon. Armor meets Armor DATA CORRUPTED//////////INCOMPLETE RECORDS INCOMPATIBLE WITH MEMORY End Game Evacuation DATA CORRUPTED//////////INCOMPLETE RECORDS INCOMPATIBLE WITH MEMORY Retrieving the Relic DATA CORRUPTED//////////INCOMPLETE RECORDS INCOMPATIBLE WITH MEMORY Escape DATA CORRUPTED//////////INCOMPLETE RECORDS INCOMPATIBLE WITH MEMORY Behind the Scenes Theme Song Category:Sith Venator Category:Battles